


Paranoia

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Hehad taken them all and the last one was terrified.He’d lock himself in his room, his hands covering his ears and his knees against his chest as he rocked back and forth, memories of his old friends suffocating him. Paranoia. It was rendering him anxious and petrified.TW: Anxiety/Panic attacks.





	Paranoia

_He_ had taken them all and the last one was terrified.

He’d lock himself in his room, his hands covering his ears and his knees against his chest as he rocked back and forth, memories of his old friends suffocating him. Paranoia. It was rendering him anxious and petrified.

Jackieboy Man had been the first to go. He never had gotten on very well with the demon, considering their morals conflicted each other. He was easily corrupted since he had had a long day and was exhausted. He practically handed himself over.

“Where’s Jackie?” Chase had stupidly asked the next morning. Marvin responded with a simple shrug, looking like he hardly cared.

Marvin was next. He left the house to go to a magic show of some sort and the excitement was clear in his features. He never came home.

Chase was there when Henrik got taken and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever _not_ be traumatised. He wasn’t meant to have seen what he saw but he just happened to be playing a game with the doctor before he was taken. He had his Nerf gun poised, ready to shoot the doctor and win the game but Anti had shown up. He gripped the gun tightly under the table, afraid to move. Anti had said something to Henrik which had made a frown form on his face before placing both of his demonic yet very human-like hands on the shoulders of Henrik’s lab coat. 

It was petrifying and even that was an understatement. The doctor’s body had shook violently and he had let out a long groan in pain. His eyes had then gone completely black and became devoid of emotion and the frown morphed into a weird smirk. The pair disappeared, leaving a trembling Chase watching the space where they had been standing.

JJ found the man under the table a few hours later. He hadn’t cried but his eyes were glistening with tears. He still had a death grip on his gun, as if he was afraid to let go. He was. He was so afraid. JJ had grabbed his hand and pulled him out from his hiding place before grabbing his whiteboard and a pen. Chase watched with wide eyes as the silent man wrote on the board.

_What happened?_

“Henrik- Anti- they- I-“ Chase couldn’t get many coherent words out because his mind just kept replaying the moment Henrik’s eyes became black. Chase hadn’t even realised he was panicking until JJ placed a calm hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. That was the point at which Chase had started balling. He gripped JJ’s waistcoat with one hand and the other was still holding onto his Nerf gun.

JJ momentarily pushed him away so he could write on his board again.

_Would it be easier to write it down rather than say it?_

Chase nodded. His shaky hand took the pen from JJ and he wrote about what he had seen. JJ seemed a bit like he was in disbelief but he supported the man anyway. When Chase had told him about how he missed Jackieboy Man and Marvin too, JJ had made a promise. He promised never to leave.

The promise was broken a week or so later when Chase woke up to an empty house and, well... an empty bed. He had been plagued with nightmares in which he relived the moment with Henrik or where he was taken too. JJ had heard him crying one night and let the man sleep in his room from then onwards.

“JJ?” Chase had yelled out, his voice quivering. When the man didn’t come back to his room, Chase got onto his feet and searched the whole house, his heart beating loudly inside his chest as he did so. He didn’t find JJ.

His breath sped up quickly until he was a hyperventilating mess on the floor. He had his knees against his chest as he cried, shouting for the egos every so often. He wished they’d all come home and tell him it was all some sick joke but they didn’t.

Chase became paranoid. He’d flinch at the smallest sound and never leave his home. He continued like that for at least a month and the entire time he had felt like he was being watched. He kept his Nerf gun next to his bed (well... JJ’s bed) because it made him feel a little more at ease. He knew the gun was nothing but a toy and would be useless if he did end up being attacked though.

It was in the middle of the night that it all came to an end. He had woken up after a nightmare, his face wet with tears and his throat dry from screaming. He stood up with the intention of grabbing a glass of water but didn’t make it very far. He got to the top of the stairs before he heard a voice saying his name.

He turned around to see Henrik was standing there. But it wasn’t Henrik. It was some evil version of the doctor since his clothes were torn, his hair was more vibrant than usual, his eyes were empty and his mouth wore a wicked smirk. 

“H-Henrik, is that you?” Chase asked with a trembling voice. He held out a hand to touch the doctor’s shoulder because he couldn’t tell if he was hallucinating.

“Chase,” Henrik’s head twitched to the side. It was similar to how Anti’s would glitch. “Join us.”

“No!” Chase somehow managed to race down the stairs without falling but Henrik must have had the ability to transport or something because he made it into the kitchen first.

“No one loves you; they never did. Stacy will never let you see the kids and you’ll never get the others back. You might as well give up now and make this easier for yourself... or I could do this the hard way.”

“Please, no-“ Tears were streaming down Chase’s cheeks, making his voice extremely shaky.

“This is for the best. Being evil is so much more fun. No one will ever control or disrespect you again and you can do _whatever you want_.”

“Well I want to stay here.” Chase mumbled.

“I gave you the choice and it looks like you chose the hard way.” Chase somehow managed to duck as Henrik’s arm jutted out for a hit. His breathing was ragged and he wasn’t exactly sure how he was still on his feet because his legs felt weak underneath his weight.

“Henrik, please! This isn’t you!” Chase didn’t make it far before a hand grabbed at his shoulder. He let out a high-pitched scream as electricity ran through his arm.

“You’re right. I’ve changed and I love myself so much better this way. You will too. No more worries... no more fears...” Chase continued to flail and struggle around in attempt to escape the doctor’s grip but to no avail. Henrik was too strong. He eventually did go limp but his sobs didn’t die down at all. “You know you want this, Chase. You want to see Marvin again, yeah? Jackieboy Man? _JJ_?”

“I don’t want-“

“Just close your eyes. This won’t hurt... much.” Chase, for some bizarre reason followed the command of the doctor. His eyes scrunched shut before his body was enveloped in the worst pain imaginable. It was so excruciating that the man passed out.

When he woke up, he felt so much lighter and he didn’t have the anxiety holding him down like an anchor. Maybe being evil wasn’t so bad...

But he had no idea what was coming.


End file.
